Dimidiam
by SuperWhoLocked221b
Summary: Everyone in the world has their other half, their Dimidiam. They are born at the exact same time down to the second. They share everything heart, body, mind and soul. If one got injured, so did the other. If one cried, then so did the other. If one was angry or sad, so was the other. Some times they became best friends, and other's fall in love. They have to met first. Dean/Castiel


So, here we are again, a whole new story! Because I just ended Angel or not like that, I wanted to make up to you guys with starting out another story right away and not leave you hanging like that. Remember, I love your feedback so please review even if you have a problem with the story. (just be nice about it please :D) I will try and fix the problem as soon as I can :D

The journey begins!

* * *

Dean huffed out, stumbling backwards as his back hit the edge of a cheap table, making it almost fall over with him but luckily it stayed upright and let him regain his balance. He looked back to the guy about twice his size, cracking his knuckles as if to tell Dean he was just getting started. The man was a total dick, acting like he owned the goddamn place with his biker jacket and girlfriend or wife, whatever she was to him. He was completely bald on his head, must shine it too since Dean could see his reflection in it. But the thing that looked even more ridiculous was the goatee around his mouth when everything else was smooth. Dean made one little joke about it and set the guy off like you wouldn't believe.

Dean just rolled his eyes at the action, wondering how someone could be so full himself. That must have set the man off even more, making his whole face turn red and charge at Dean. Dean's eyes widen at the sudden attack, pushing himself off the table just in time for the man to crash into it and groan. Across the bar, Dean heard his woman groan along with him. Dean looked over to her and gave her a sheepish smile, only getting a death glare back as she held onto her stomach and hunched over.

Before he could could even look at the man back on the ground, hands were on his shirt, pulling him backwards. "Shit!" He called out just before he was thrown onto the ground face first. He quickly scrambled to get back on his feet but wasn't fast enough. The hands were back on his shirt, hauling him up so his whole body was off the ground. The man hovered his body over a table, as if he was going to thrown Dean down onto at any second. Dean panted, flailing his arms and legs around.

"Look man, I was kidding." Dean choked out, looking up to meet the man's brown, almost black eyes. "Just put me down, I'll leave."

The man looked at him for a long time before a smirk plastered on his face, one that made Dean's face pale. "Sure thing, kiddo." He said before he lifting Dean as high as he could, making Dean's heart race even more.

"No, No, St-" Dean panted out before he felt the man let go of him and push him to the ground. Dean shut his eyes tight, getting ready for a lot of pain.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Castiel gasped loudly, clasping on the floor between the aisles of bookshelves as the stack of books he had been holding fell to the ground with him. They all crashed around him in loud bangs, pages flying and folding, some actually ripping. He had already been on edge since he felt his Dimidiam's panic, but he didn't expect was the terrible amount of pain that fallowed. Sure, he was used to his Dimidiam getting in fights, used to the aching of his bones and the scars that were left. But most of the time it was just fist fights, but this definitely wasn't a fist fight.

He groaned loudly as he felt his ankle throb and small fresh cuts all over his body as if a glass was broken and little shards cut his skin. His whole body tingled and ached. Castiel didn't even try and get up, but his Dimidiam must have because the pain increased, causing him to cry out.

His head was spinning and he felt like crying, but didn't, forced his eyes to stay dry. He had no idea what was happening to his other half, but he knew that crying was not going to help his situation at all. He heard people rushing to get to him, yelling for someone to call 911. Then before he knew it, people were creating a circle around him, voices hushed and painiced. He didn't know how, but he was able to sit up and lean against the bookshelf without causing too much pain. His head leaned to one side, his breathing shaking and detached. "I'm…. I'm fine." Castiel mumbled, even talking hurt.

"Like hell you are, Cassie!" He heard Balthazar yell from where ever he was. The room was spinning around him, his eyes landing on Balthazar for only a second before the room was spinning again. "It's… It's not… me." He some how slurred out, falling back onto the ground.

"God Damnit, Cassie!" Castiel felt hands on him, trying to sit him back up but Castiel's body wouldn't. Castiel felt blood sliding down across his skin, not knowing how much blood but it felt like a lot. Castiel could be imagining it though, seeing how he was on the edge of consciousness. Castiel's eyes drooped, almost closing but not quite yet

He felt someone slap his cheek, making his eyes pop open but slowly drooped again. As they did, he heard Bal snap at him but he was too tired and in too much pain to even care to listen. Finally Castiel felt at peace when he passed out, the pain gone at least for a little while.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean slowly opened his eyes to find hazel ones staring down at him worriedly. He blinked a few times before the dull aching finally began to come from all over his body, making him groan quietly and close his eyes again, leaning his head back on the pillow that was under his head.

He knew where he was, and couldn't help but feel guilty as hell. He remember the fight he had gotten in at some random bar. Ending up passing out after the guy threw him on a table. Of course he would have ended up in the hospital, and his brother who was only in tenth grade would have been contacted.

He peeked an eye open to see his brother's eyes turned from worry to annoyance and anger, making Dean close his eyes again and sigh deeply. "I…." Was all he got out before Sam cut in, his voice as sharp as a knife and seemed to cut Dean as if it were.

"What the hell is the matter with you? All you do is get in fights and hurt yourself. You're 22 Dean. This needs to stop, if you don't mom and dad are going to kick you out and you'll have no where to live. You don't have a job, money, or anyone else to give a shit about you besides us and all you want to do is give us a reason to give up on you."

Dean took every word of it, making his eyes stay closed while Sam snapped only the truth to Dean, things he already knew but didn't like to think about. Sam was right, he wasn't a teenager any more, he couldn't do whatever he wanted anymore without having any consequences. Dean was an adult, he had responsibilities. Why couldn't he get that into his head.

"Not to mention that you're hurting someone else in the process, Dean." Sam added just as Dean opened his eyes to look into his brother's fiery eyes, making Dean even more guilty. Dean looking down to the floor, his face showing how much he was guilty with the air around him even depressed. Sam sighed, shaking his head as his expression softened. "What are you going to do, Dean? Are you going to keep hurting some poor sucker out there for no good reason for the rest of their life."

"No." Dean snapped, popping his head up to meet his brother's face before sighing deeply and running a hand down his face, his wrist aching slightly as he did. "Ugh…." He grumbled out before looking back to his brother again.

"Seriously Dean, this needs to stop before you get you and your Dimidiam killed. I'm sure they've had enough of this by now." Sam sighed and rested a hand on Dean shoulder. Dean let out a deep sigh as well, nodding slightly as he did.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Castiel had been laying in an empty hospital room for about twenty minutes now without anyone coming to check on him. Since he had some time to kill, he checked over himself, seeing what was bandaged and what wasn't. Half of his foot all the way to his mid shin was bandaged, signifying that it was indeed sprained. He had a few on his side and arms but all in all, it wasn't as bad as he thought it was before he passed out.

Castiel huffed out in annoyance, wanting someone to come in here and tell him how long he was going to be in here. He had to go back to work at the library, get the extra cash he need to make this month's rent. He had already missed too much work from aching in pain from other fights his Dimidiam had gotten into.

About ten minutes later, a man with blonde hair and baby blue eyes came in holding a clipboard in his hand, looking down at it. He smiled up to Castiel once he actually saw he awake, looking annoyed as hell at the doctor but Castiel guessed he just chose to ignore it or he generally didn't notice it. "Ah- Mr. Navok, Glad to see that you're awake." He said cheerfully.

Castiel just sighed, running a hand through his hair to make it even more untamed then it was. "Yeah, I know. I have a sprained ankle and a few bandages that I'll need to change regularly. Do you know when I can leave?" He asked quietly, not wanting to be rude but just wanted to get down to the point. The doctor looked at him for a few moments before chuckling.

"This isn't your first time dealing with mistakes that aren't your fault I see." He sighed out smiling, looking down to his clipboard again. Castiel just nodded lightly, looking at the clipboard in his hand as if he could magically read it from where he was sitting to the man's face.

"Well, Technically you can leave whenever you want to. But I have some interesting news that might want you to stick around for." He smirked, glancing up to Castiel. Castiel stomach twisted in his gut, making his face pale. He knew that look, that was the look someone got when they knew they were going to change something big. Castiel could only swallow thickly, his hands tightening at his sides.

"What is it?" He was able to get out after many minutes of silence.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

The doctor came in shortly after Sam had left, heading home to tell their parents that Dean was okay. The woman with long red hair and blue eyes had told him all of his injuries, sprained ankle, cuts, blah blah blah. It's nothing he hasn't handled with before. Then she left before saying that he could leave in a day or two, the glass penetrating his skin was tricky to remove and they want to make sure they got it all out before he left. Dean just grumbled to himself, laying back down on his nicely propped pillow and closed his eyes. Since he was going to be here awhile, he might as well get some well needed rest. Instantly though he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep, feeling his Dimidiam's panic pick up in him, making Dean's own heart race slightly. From what Dean knew of his Dimidiam, they were shy, emotional, and pretty much everything Dean wasn't. So when they say their Dimidiam, they aren't kidding around.

It wasn't even two minutes later when his door opened again, making him groan loudly and open his eyes back up. Dean was going to make a snappy comment, bitch for whoever it was to leave when he saw a man in a doctor's coat along with another man around his age in a hospital gown and on crutches. Dean instantly closed his mouth and scanned the man, first noticing how fucking blue his eyes were. Not even knowing it was possible for someone to have that blue of eyes. Then the raven black hair came into eyesight, seeing his untamed strands sticking up in every direction. Dean finally stopped staring at the man's face and scanned down his body, noticing something very off about him. The closer Dean looked, the more he noticed that this man had every single injury he had. Dean's face fell in realization quickly, snapping his eyes back to the man's blue ones, his heart beat picking up even more.

"So this is him." The doctor said, smiling over to the man in crutches. Dean saw the man swallow thickly, his eyes going back and forth to Dean and the doctor. Dean couldn't help but pick himself up into a sitting position, looking between the two men standing with wide green eyes, feeling his throat go dry. Dean saw the man hold onto his crutches tightly, so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Dean felt the nervousness of his Dimidiam, looking down to see his own knuckles as white as a sheet. He snapped his head back up to stare into the deep blue ocean that was the man's eyes.

Somewhere far away Dean heard the doctor's voice speaking to them cheerfully, but he hardly thought the other man was listening to him, just like Dean wasn't, too many emotions flowing through the both of them. "Castiel Novak, this is Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester, Castiel Novak. You two are each other's Dimidiams."


End file.
